Blast hole drilling operations often use mobile machines to drill multiple blast holes in a worksite. During the drilling operation, a drill bit on the end of the drill may become worn and require replacement. The bit may also experience a catastrophic failure, leading to partial or complete inoperability of the bit. If the operator is unaware of the state of the drill bit, the operator may continue using the bit for current or future drill holes, thus resulting in suboptimal performance for the drilling operation. Additionally, if the operator is unable to plan for a needed bit change, the operator may be required to remove the drill string from the hole in the middle of a drilling process, which may be costly and inefficient.
This disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems described above.